Conventionally, it is known that projectors have been used for presentations such as conferences, academic conferences, exhibitions and the like. In such projectors, the light flux emitted from a light source apparatus is modulated according to image information to form an optical image, and this optical image is magnified and projected Here, as the light source apparatus, there is available an apparatus constituted by containing a light source lamp such as a discharge lamp and the like and a reflector which reflects the light ray from this light source lamp. In the manufacturing step of such a light source apparatus, a mutual position adjustment (alignment adjustment) is required so that the physical relationship between the reflector and the light source lamp becomes best adequate, that is, a focal position of the reflector and an emission position of the light source lamp are approximately matched.
However, since the reflector has a broad range of shapes and variations, the focal position of the reflector is also different for every reflector. Accordingly, when the focal position of the reflector is obtained, the shape of each reflector is measured by a three-dimensional measuring instrument and, based on this measurement result, the focal position is calculated for every reflector.
However, since the measurement by the above-described three-dimensional measuring instrument takes the time and labor, there arises a problem in that the working efficiency is not efficient
For this reason, the following method of a position alignment with the light source lamp and the reflector has been adopted so far, in which the measurement by the three-dimensional measuring instrument is made unnecessary.
First, the light source lamp is temporarily placed inside the reflector and, after being held in such a state and set on an adjustment jig having an optical unit of the same constitution as that of an actual projector, a discharge is generated between a pair of electrodes to lighten the light source lamp. After the light source lamp is warmed up enough to stabilize its luminance, the luminance measurement of a projected light projected through the optical unit is performed.
After the mutual positions of the light source lamp and the reflector are adjusted so that the luminance of the projected light measured in this way becomes the maximum, the light source lamp and the reflector are fixed by cement and the like.
However, in the above-described method of the position adjustment between the light source lamp and the reflector, since the position adjustment between the light source lamp and the reflector is performed while an luminance condition of the light actually projected onto a screen is verified, the light source lamp is definitely required to be lightened (lightening in a state of the luminance being stabilized).
For this reason, time is required from when the light source lamp is lightened till when its luminance is stabilized. In addition, after the position adjustment is performed, there arises a problem in that it is not possible to perform the subsequent fixing work and the like until the light source lamp cools down, which has reached high temperatures.
The object of the present invention is to provide a light source apparatus capable of improving an working efficiency in the manufacturing step of the light source apparatus, its manufacturing method and apparatus, a reflector focal position-detecting method and apparatus, a focal position-detecting light source, a discharge lamp emission detecting method and apparatus, and a discharge lamp-reflector positioning method and apparatus.